


Desearía que estuvieras aqui

by StarkRxgers



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: En una noche de junta con sus amigos, cerveza en mano y a ritmo de Pink Floyd, León habría de recordar aquella remota tarde en que Raihan decidió dejarlo lidiando con su soledad y su incapaz forma de decir lo que siente a tiempo.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 6





	Desearía que estuvieras aqui

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish you were here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663187) by Pink Floyd. 



Las risas se podían escuchar por aquella casa, Nessa y Bea estaban en una competencia de baile en el salón de la casa mientras Milo, Sonia, y Gordie le echaban porras.  
El pelimorado solo sonreía mientras tenía la cerveza en la mano ¿Hace cuánto no se divertía de aquellas manera? Ya había perdido la cuenta de los meses que habían pasado, pero quizá ya eran 6 meses. 

Podía ver a Gordie riendo por como Nessa iba perdiendo, la mirada de ternura que tenía Sonia en su rostro mientras veía a su novia, como Milo intentaba presionar a Bea y como está estaba absorta en ganas.

El baile terminó mostrando que Bea era la gran ganadora los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ya estaban todos muy borrachos, así que a Milo se le ocurrió la gran idea.

—¡Hagamos un karaoke grupal!

Apagaron las luces, llevaron más cervezas, acomodaron las botanas, León se sentó en el sillón individual, entonces comenzó Sonia cantando una canción de Britney que hizo cantar a todos, obvio era Oops i did it again, un clásico.  
Pero entonces a Bea le tocó colocar la canción y todos sabían que la pequeña entrenadora del equipo lucha era amante de Pink Floyd.

León jamás espero que pusiera ESA canción.

[Así que...  
así que te crees que puedes distinguir  
el cielo del infierno.  
Los cielos azules del dolor]

Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente mientras rápidamente los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Raihan sonriendo  
Raihan riendo  
Raihan abrazándolo  
Raihan preocupado  
Raihan enojado  
Raihan triste   
Raihan  
Raihan  
Raihan...

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que el moreno había sido reclutado para tomar el lugar de Lance como alto mando en Hoenn, hace seis meses que había decidido sin pensarlo ni colocarlo en duda, alejarse de ellos, alejarse de León.

Y cuánto dolía eso.

[¿Puedes distinguir un campo verde  
de un frío raíl de acero?  
¿Una sonrisa (que se esconde) tras un velo?  
¿Crees que puedes diferenciarlos?] 

¿Cómo estaría? Todas las noches se hacía la misma pregunta, pero simplemente era demasiado cobardes para tomar su rotomcelular y llamarlo, inclusive había dejado de seguirlo en sus redes sociales porque tenía miedo de cometer alguna estupidez.  
Al final, nadie sabía más que ellos todo lo que había sucedido aquellos meses, y si Raihan se fue, fue por el gran daño que le hizo él.  
Suspiró para darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, cerró los ojos y rápidamente aquellos preciosos ojos turquesas llegaron a su mente para una vez más, masacrarlo como una espina que le decía que había perdido todo. Todo de la nada misma que tenía, puesto que León lo único que necesitaba para sentirse completo era Raihan.

Y ahora no le quedaba nada.

[Hicieron que vendieras tus héroes por fantasmas? ¿Cenizas calientes por árboles? ¿Aire caliente por una fría brisa? ¿Una fría comodidad por (evitar) el cambio?]

Pasó el antebrazo por sus ojos para que no lo viesen llorar, aunque estaba todo apagado mientras se escuchaba la voz de todos ellos cantando fuertemente. Lo que más le dolía en aquel minuto, era el hecho de que poco a poco olvidaba el tono de voz de Raihan, a pesar de que aferraba a esos recuerdos como si su vida dependiera de ello, en las noches mirando el techo de su habitación se daba cuenta de algún pequeño rasgo que había olvidado aquel día, y no quería, terminaba siempre llorando echo un ovillo llamándolo para que regresará a él y lo sacará de su oscuridad.

Raihan nunca regresaba.

[¿E intercambiaste  
un papel de extra en la guerra,  
por un papel de protagonista dentro de una jaula?]

¿Tan encerrado se sentía en Galar para tomar la decisión sin siquiera pensar un poco? ¿Tan enojado estaba con él? ¿Podía pensar en él como León lo hacía casa noche mirando aquel techo? A pesar de estar perdiendo los matices de su voz el pelimorado si cerraba sus ojos, podía sentir nuevamente aquellas caricias por su cuerpo, aquel aliento gélido en su oído derecho mientras la cama resonaba por los movimientos que danzaban aquellas dos almas errantes ¿Enserio se había olvidado de todo eso? ¿Enserio no habría de recordar todos aquellos te amo que salieron de sus labios? 

No mentiría, muchas veces había decidido ir a ver a Raihan con boleto en mano y en el aeropuerto, sin embargo algo lo detenía, su mente siempre le gritaba que Raihan estaba haciendo su vida.

Y era sin él.

[Cómo desearía...  
cómo desearía que estuvieses aquí,  
somos solo dos almas perdidas,  
nadando en una pecera,  
año tras año,  
corriendo sobre el mismo viejo suelo]

Si tan solo tuviese una oportunidad, un deseo sería que estuviese en aquel momento con él, que jamás hubiese pasado el tiempo de aquéllos cálidos días de enero, que no llegara aquellos fríos días de marzo, donde todo pronosticaba un mal augurio, todo todo se congeló dentro de su ser y él mismo cambió, ya no era el mismo de antes y sabía el porque era.   
Sin Raihan simplemente no existía León, todos lo habían dicho en tono de broma y no pensaron jamás que tiempo después si se haría realidad. Qué pudiesen recorrer aquellas calles, aquel viejo suelo donde tantas veces se dijeron tan poco pero se demostraron tanto, todo lo hacía recordar a él y ver su gimnasio vacío, sin un deje de vida, le hacía darse cuenta más rápidamente de que aquello era cierto, de que Raihan se había ido.

[¿Qué hemos encontrado?  
Los mismos viejos miedos.]

¿Qué volvió a encontrar con ello? Sus propios miedos enterrados, su mayor miedo, la soledad, perder a Raihan. Lentamente tenía que sufrir y convivir todos los días con ello, quizá se estaba haciendo una rutina tan frecuente que ni cuenta se daba hasta que nuevamente algo le hacía recordar lo que pasaba, aquel dolor en el pecho no se iría nunca, y lo sabía, era un dolor que demostraba que la herida estaba abierta de tajo a tajo y no podría ser cerrada.

Por más que el quisiera.

—Desearia que estuvieses aquí...-

Murmuró aquello justo en la última parte de la canción, sentía sus mejillas mojadas pero ya nada importaba, ya no podía sentir nada más, ni las risas de sus amigos ni la cerveza en sus manos, solo podía sentir su propio dolor.

Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que la luz de los rayos del sol le molestaban, se encontraba en una habitación un tanto desconocida, tocó sus mejillas dándose cuenta que estaban completamente mojadas, alzó una ceja intentando descubrir lo que pasaba, se giró en su costado y allí, semi sentando se encontraba quién era el dueño de ese sueño que había tenido, sus ojos turquesa y su labio apretado en una línea demostraba preocupación.

—Leon...¿Esta todo bien? 

Había sido un recuerdo, no era verdad, no en aquel minuto, había recordado aquel día antes de cometer la estupidez más grande su vida

Y rió, rió feliz porque Raihan estaba nuevamente con él.

—León ¿Qué?  
—No me hagas jamás pedir el deseo de que tú estuvieses, aquí, Raihan.

El moreno sonrió para negar y acercarse al pelimorado quién gustoso le siguió aquel beso.

Quizá le quedaban dos deseos en la lámpara, los guardaría mientras tanto pensaría en un deseo en que gastar, y tenía la solución para eso.

Quería formar una familia con Raihan.


End file.
